Superman Takes Responsibility
by puzzlemistress
Summary: I have read so many Conner de-age stories so I decided to write on of my own. It started with a mission at Camdus and it all went wrong the next morning. Will Clark and Conner finally have a connection or will it end with a tradgey
1. Prologue

It all started when Conner touched that stupid ray in the lab. It was a mission to a Camdus lab and it turn on Conner. He felt a tingle but after the shock he was fine. His head started to spin and his vision became fuzzy.

"Supey, you ok.?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, can we go home? I'm tired." Conner asked.

"Yes. The mission is completed." Aqualad said as they make their way to the Bioship.

Conner went to his room and went to bed. He had the usual nightmare of being in the pod, Clark never accepting him. When he woke up though, his life was never be the same.


	2. The Discovery

Megan went to wake Conner up and ended up screaming. The team rushed to Conner's room to see a little boy wrapped up in a hug Superman T-shirt. To their surprise, Conner did not wake up to the screaming. He just curled deeper into himself and went back to peaceful sleep.

"How did this happen?" Wally asked.

"I have no idea." Robin said.

"He is so adorable." Megan said as she stroked his cheek.

"I hate to admit, he is cute." Artemis said.

"I will contact the League." Kaldur said as he left.

As the door quietly shuts, Conner woke up. Apparently a closing door is louder than a teenage girl screaming.

"Wobin? Wally? Arty? Meg? What happen?" Conner asked confused.

"We don't know yet sweetie?" Megan said sweetly.

"Where's daddy?" Conner asked looking worried.

Everyone looked confused. The silence made Conner worried and started to try as he remember the nightmare.

"Did the bad man get him?" Conner asked as he started to slowly cry.

"Who?" Wally asked.

"The scary man with pod. I don't like him. He's a meanie." Conner said as he wiped his eyes.

"The scary didn't get him. Daddy is just really busy. How about we get you something to eat." Megan said as she picked him up.

"Ok Meg." Conner said as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Megan took Conner to the kitchen and got him something to eat. Kaldur contacted Batman and told him what he knew. "It's going to be one of those days." He thought as he rejoined the team. They watched Conner play with Wolf as they waited for Batman to arrive.


	3. Daddy!

Batman called Superman and ordered him to come to the cave. Superman came and he didn't like the look on his face.

"What do you Batman?" Superman asked.

"It's Conner." Batman said bluntly.

"Is he ok?" Superman asked.

He may not have been involved in Conner's life but he stilled care if he was ok.

"He was de aged. The team needs to focus on mission so you will be watching him." Batman said.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you are his father. I don't want to hear a word other wise. Listen." Batman said as he left the room.

Superman turned around and listened for Batman's voice. He could hear Connor heartbeat and for some odd reason, it was soothing to him.

"Connor." Batman said softly.

"Batman, where's daddy?" Connor asked with fear lacing his voice.

Superman rushed into the room and Connor's eyes widen happily.

"Daddy!" Connor shouted as he ran to Superman.

Superman picked him up and held him tightly. Connor snuggled into his shoulder and hummed happily.

"So is Big Supey watching little Supey?" Wally asked.

"Yes, you all need to go back to the lab and find out what turned him." Batman ordered.

Megan flew the Connor and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek before she left. Superman took Connor home to Metropolis.


	4. Tears, Realizations, and Apple Pie

Superman took Connor to his apartment and quickly got changed into his civilian. He laid Connor on the couch and got changed in his room. He heard Connor started to wake up so he went to check on him. Connor looked at him with a fearful teary eyes.

"Where's daddy?" Connor asked as tears started fall from his eyes.

Clark was confused as started to walk to him. Connor started screaming and crying.

"I want my daddy!" Connor demanded.

Clark suddenly remember that he never told Connor his secret identity. He quickly grabbed Connor and opened his shirt to reveal the Superman 'S'.

"Connor, its me! It's daddy!" Clark shouted to him.

Connor small fingers touched the 'S' softly.

"Daddy?" Connor asked confused.

"Yes baby. Daddy's right here. I will never leave you again." Clark promised with a hug and kiss.

Connor bawled his eyes into Clark's shoulder and squeezed his neck tightly. Clark stood up and rocked his son in his arms. He hummed a softly lullaby in his ear and cradled him to his chest. He hated the look on Connor's face. It was full of fear and...abandonment. He squeezed him tightly at the though of him being abandoned again. He sat down on the couch and continued to rock his son. Connor woke up a minutes later and looked at him happily.

"Hi son." Clark said.

"Hi daddy. Daddy, I'm hungry. Do we have any snacks?" Connor asked as his stomach growled.

"I'm sure I can find something." Clark said not really believing himself.

He checked the kitchen, Connor attached to his hip and made both of them a hotdogs. They ate it happily in the kitchen then put the plates away. Clark had a treat for Connor and took him to the dinner.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Connor asked as they walked to the dinner.

"Daddy has a surprise for you." Clark answered

"What is it daddy?" Connor asked as he started to jump up and down excitedly.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it." Clark said jokingly.

"PLEASE DADDY!" Conner begged as as he jumped up and down as he walked.

"We're almost there." Clark said.

They walked into the diner because Clark wanted to give Connor a treat. They sat in the booth and waited for a waitress. Clark ordered 2 apple pies and Connor looked confused.

"Daddy, what's apple pie?" Connor asked.

"Only the best dessert in the world." Clark said like it was the most obvious answer. "Have you ever had apple pie before?" Clark asked.

"No." Connor replied innocently.

"I promise you'll love it." Clark said as he wrapped his arm around Connor.

"Ok daddy." Connor said as he cuddled close to him.

They waited quietly for the waitress for about 4 minutes. When their pies arrived and Clark took the fork on the table, put a piece of pie on it then placed it on Connor's lip.

"Take a bite." Clark said.

Connor took huge bite and chewed it excitedly. He moaned happily and takes his own fork and take a piece.

"You like it baby?" Clark asked while laughing.

Conner hummed happily as he ate his pie. Clark ate his pie and watched Connor finish his. Clark paid for the pie and took Connor home. He saw a note taped on his door. It said that Robin left some clothes for Connor. Clark got Connor dressed in pj's and tucked him in his bed. He laid down next to him and wrapped his arm around him. Basically holding him like a teddy bear. He kissed him goodnight and they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Bad Man

Clark has had Connor for about a week now. He has gotten used to waking up his son. He had to work from home until the Team can see if it's permanent. Robin bought Connor superhero themed coloring books and at least four boxes of crayons. Connor loved coloring. Especially when his daddy was working at his desk. He felt strangely at peace. It was just the 2 of them, Clark working on a story for the paper while Connor colored happily on the floor with the sound of the television on. Clark went to get about the of water for himself and juice for Connor when he hears a loud screaming. He rushed into the room but stopped when he felt a small shaking mass clinging to his leg let a life line. Clark bent down and tried to look at his son.

"Hey Connor, what's wrong buddy?" Clark asked.

"B-bad man." Connor stuttered as his lips wobbled and pointed to the TV.

Clark looked at the TV to see Lex Luthor on the screen. Clark hugged him tightly and shushed him quietly.

"It's ok. Daddy's here." Clark soothed.

Clark turned off the tv and Connor soon calm down.

"Daddy?" Connor said softly.

"Yes son." Clark said as he sat him in his lap on the couch.

"Can I tell you something?" Connor asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Clark replaced with an honest smile.

"And you promise to believe me even if it sounds weird?" Connor asked in reassurance.

"I promise. Now what is it?" Clark asked.

"I had a dream and I saw two people and they were talking to me." Connor explained.

"Did these people do anything to you?" Clark asked with concern.

"I don't remember. All I do remember is that really nice. I think the women she gave me hug. The man hugged me too. His hug reminded me of your hugs." Connor explained nonchalantly as he snuggled into Clark's arms.

"Can you let me know if you have this dream again?" Clark said completely worried yet confused.

"Ok daddy." Clark said a she kissed Clark's cheek then went back to his coloring.

Clark thought over this dream for several days. He would ask Connor about his dreams but they were normal things that any another 6 year old would dream of: dinosaurs, super heroes, and cartoons. He believed that Connor would be fine.

Over those days, Clark and Connor bonded. Clark taught him his number and English grammar with Schoolhouse Rock. Connor fell in love with them. Everyday it was one lesson in math and English, but sometimes Connor would beg for an extra one lesson. It would be in one that Connor choses. Connor's favorite lessons were Lolly's adverbs and Figure 8. They would go to the movies and the park to play catch but they let Connor be a catcher when he accidently hit the ball into space. At the end of the day, Clark would watch the news and Connor sat down on the couch and played with his stuffed cow. Clark would give Connor a bath and dress him in his Batman pj's (why Batman theme him doesn't know) and read him a bedtime story. After that he would tuck him into bed and get dressed in his pj's before crawling in next to him.

"Night Con." Clark said as he wrapped him in his arm.

"Night daddy." Connor said as he snuggled into his daddy's arms.


	6. The Death of Connor Kent

The next morning, Clark woke up then gently started to wake up his son. He looked down but Connor wasn't next to him. He heard something crash in the bathroom. He jumped and with Flash like speed, zoomed to the bathroom. Clark's eyes were shocked to see Connor on the floor next to the toilet, his short covered in small amounts of vomit. Clark rushed to his side and tried to wake up his passed out son.

"Connor! Come on son! Wake up! Connor!" Clark shouted to his son in a panic.

When he didn't wake up he realized that his heartbeat was fading. He picked him up and ran to his com link.

"Bruce! Something's wrong with Connor!" Clark shouted as he went out the window and flew to the zeta beam.

He didn't even listen to Bruce's response. He examined Connor thoroughly and saw that his organs were falling. He rushed him to the watchtower medical bay only to be pushed out by one of the nurses. He begged the nurses to let him stay but the nurse still ordered him out. Wonder Woman came and took Clark out of the room. He leaned against the wall before sobbing into his hands.

"What's happening to my son." Connor sobbed.

"The doctor said that his organs are growing at a rapid rate." Batman explained.

"Am I going to lose my son?" Clark asked.

"We don't know." Bruce said.

Bruce placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark grabbed him into a bone crushing hug as he sobbed into his shoulder. Bruce was shocked by the embrace but returned it to try and comfort his friends.

"Connor is you Clark. He will pull through." Bruce lied to him.

Clark surprisingly knew that is was a lie. He just didn't say a word.

"Code Blue! Repeat Code Blue!" One of the doctors shouted.

The doctor rushed in the room and tried to save him. Clark watched through the glass in horror as he watched the doctor try to save his pale looking son. Beep. Beep. Beeep. The heart monitor sounded as clark fell to the ground. They tried to revive him but it was too late.

"Call it. Time of death 9:45:12 a.m. on May 2, 2015." The doctor said as Clark sobbed as loud as he could.

Clark prayed that it wasn't true. That this was nothing more than a nightmare. Diana kneeled next to him and tried to comfort him. He just got Connor in his life, he couldn't handle losing him. His whole body trembled in shock, grief anger, and the pain along with his sobs. He lost the son he always wanted and finally got into his life.


	7. Meeting Kara-El and Jor-El

_Connor's eyes opened in a dark room. He was in his normal age form to see a man and woman walking to him. He felt a weird warm calming presence coming off them._

_"Hello Kon-El. You look just like your father." The man said._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Connor asked slightly afraid yet curious._

_"I am Jor-El and this is my wife Lara-El. Your father is our son." Jor-El explained._

_"Krypton, our home planet, was destroyed and we sent him to Earth in order to save him. We unfortunately did not survive." Lara-El explained._

_"Am I dead?" Connor asked in a panic._

_"To them yes. But we are sending you back. Clark needs you. You're only 16 and still have time left in this world. It is time for you to go." Jor-El said in a soothing voice._

_"When you see Clark tell him what happened and tell him that we love him very much. And we love you too Connor." Lara-El said in a mothering voice._

_"Yes ma'am." Connor responded respectfully._

_"Be safe Connor." Jor-El said as they both disappeared._


	8. The Rebirth

As the nurse took off the wires off Connor's 'dead' body, his eyes popped opened as he sat up while gasping for air. The nurse was taken back in shock. She called for the doctor, not knowing what to do or how to response. The doctor came into the room and all he could say was: "Oh my God." in total shock.

* * *

**In the Lounge Room**

Clark was still sobbing on the couch. The team was called in to the Tower and were told the horrible news. Their sobs filled the room along with the sobs of the League. Clark was so lost in the sounds of crying that he didn't even hear the soft pitter patter of Connor's bare feet running to the break room. No one even heard the door open. Connor walked in the room to see everybody crying. He was confused on why they were crying so he stepped further into the room.

"D-daddy." Connor said in a gentle, fearful, yet loud tone.

The room fell silent only the sound of sniffles still echo the room.

"Connor?" Clark asked in surprise with a small sob.

"Daddy!" Connor shouted with joy as he ran to his father.

Clark fell to his knees and grabbed Connor tightly into a hug. He hugged him as tightly as he could, but not enough to break his tiny back. Connor squeezed his father's neck tightly. When they parted, so Clark could look at him, COnnor was shocked to see that his father was still crying.

"Why are you sad daddy? Did something happen?" Connor asked innocently.

"You were sick baby and I was worried about you." Clark explained as he kissed his son's cheeks and forehead.

"Daddy! I met grandma and grandpa!" Connor said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked confused.

"I met grandpa Jor-El and grandma Lara-El. They told me to tell you that they love you very much." Connor explained causally.

Clark froze at the thought. He never told Connor about his parents or Krypton. Maybe Connor really did die and went to his parents in heaven.

"I'm glad you met them buddy. Let's go back to the doctor to make sure you're alright," Clark said as he placed Connor on his hip and walked back to the infirmary.

"Daddy, did I die?" Connor asked.

"Why would you think that?" Clark asked in shock.

"When I saw grandma and grandpa, they said that they died along with a planet. I forgot the name though. They were the people in my dreams." Connor explained.

"Well Connor, they were my parents a long time ago. They sent me here so I would be safe. That's when your second set of grandparents found me and raised me. Does that make sense." Clark explained as best as he could to a child.

"Oh! Okay." Connor said Clark sat him down on the bed.

They waited for the doctor to come and he examined Connor. The doctor said he was fine and could go home. They dressed Connor in fresh clean clothes. When Clark and Connor left to go back home, Connor remembered something.

"Daddy." Connor said.

"Yes Connor." Connor responded.

"Grandma Lara-El said that I look like you." Connor said.

All Clark did was smile. He picked Connor up and hugged him tightly. He carried Connor to the zeta beam and took him home. WHen he reached his apartment, he saw a note on the welcome mate. He picked it up and saw it was a picture of Connor with a big red 'X' in sharpe.

"It's him isn't it daddy? It's the bad man on TV?" Connor asked.

"Don't worry Connor. I'll keep you safe. I promise." Clark promised as he took Connor.

All Clark had to do was actually believe himself.


End file.
